The Mark of The Golden Phoenix
by GodrickGryphindor
Summary: I have replaced the missing Chapter and also finishing the 10th chapter. Due to my health and family problems i am going really slow at updating. so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed wrapping a scrap of cloth around his chest from the beating he had just received. His torso was covered in cuts and bruises from the many beatings he had received from his Aunt and Uncle, mainly his Uncle. They despised magic of any sort. But things had gotten worse this summer. Once Harry had gotten home his school things were wrapped in chains and pad locked. The only key was in his Uncles pocket. They had replaced the bars on the window to keep him from leaving. Harry wasn't allowed to sit with the rest of the family at dinner times. Nor was he allowed to eat unless his chores had been done. Each day the list would get longer and longer. The first list was so long he barely got them finished. But the ones after he never finished. But tonights' beating wasn't about chores. It was over Harry pocketing a piece of toast and a small amount of meat for his owl Hedwig. He had finally been caught. Many nights Harry would go with out so that Hedwig wouldn't suffer. But not this night. Dudley had seen Harry put some toast in his pocket. Even though it was from Harry's own plate Dudley decided to throw a fit.

"Mummy, Daddy!!!!" He yelled. "Harry… took some of my food and, and…" But before Dudley could finish Vernon Dursley came upon Harry with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM YOUR COUSIN"S PLATE!!!" each word punctuated by a blow to Harry's head with his Uncle's fleshy fists. His Aunt Petunia was over comforting Dudley and filling his plate once more with food. Filled with rage his Uncle picked Harry up by his hair and dragged him to his room. On his way picking up Dudley's Smelting stick. Throwing Harry to the floor in his bedroom Vernon raised the stick and began to beat the young boy with it. Blow after blow, kick after kick Harry sobbed from pain. Then finally the hits stopped and he heard the door close. Crawling over to his bed Harry managed to prop himself up and soon passed out. When Harry awoke it was nearly 12:00am. Finding the remnants of his sheet he wrapped his ribs tight. Remembering the food for Hedwig he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it in her cage.

"Sorry girl, I'm afraid that is all we're gonna get for a while." Silently she nodded and began to nibble on the toast and meat. Slumping down, Harry knew he needed to get Hedwig to safety but how? Looking up at Hedwig she had lost a bit of weight and was a good bit thinner. Maybe just maybe he could get her past the bars on his window and send her to Ron's or Dumbledor. Sighing he found a scrap of paper and since he had no pen he punctured his finger and with a sliver of wood wrote a note in blood.

_Professor,_

_ Most likely by the time you read this I will most likely be gone. My body is slowly giving up to the treatment it has endured since returning from School. Please as my last wish keep Hedwig safe._

_Harry_

Feeling weak from loss of blood and lack of food. Harry some how managed to open the window and send the letter to Dumbledor. As Hedwig faded from view Harry faded into complete darkness. Knowing that this would be his last birthday. Silently Harry's body slid to the floor. Barely breathing Harry was asleep and for the first time in years now nightmares.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledor sat silently at his desk. The days meetings with the ministry and school staff had worn him down. Voldemort was alive and threatening the wizard and muggle worlds. He felt that something was wrong but couldn't quite place it. Watching Fawkes Dumbledor smiled. His phoenix would be burning soon. Suddenly with a swoosh of white feathers and wings an owl landed on Dumbledor's desk. Looking down at what had come in he saw a sickly looking snow owl. In it's beak was a letter. Dumbledor took the letter and read it. Growing pale with the contents he dropped the letter to his desk and took off down the stairs.

"Minerva come quickly. Severus, Poppy. I need you to come with me to Potter's home."

"What ever for Headmaster?" Severus asked as the trio reached Dumbledor.

"Harry is in danger." The sparkle that is usually in his eyes was gone. The look of shear fear and dread is what replaced it. Pulling a small box out his pockets Dumbledor turned it into a portkey. All four placed a finger upon the small box and in less than five seconds they were all standing outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. Hoping against hope Dumbledor hoped they were in time. Just as they reached the front door it opened and Mr. Dursley was reaching for the morning paper.

"What do you want?" Vernon replied with strangled voice.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledor asked angrily.

"The lazy lout hasn't gotten up yet."

"Move aside." Demanded Dumbledor. For fear of being harmed Vernon made a hasty retreat into the kitchen. Pulling out his wand Dumbledor spoke a few words in a whisper and soon they were being led to Harry's room. As the group reached a steel plated door, they could smell death. Pointing his wand Dumbledor blew the door away and hurried into the room. Next to the window was the body of young Harry Potter. His clothes blood soaked and torn, bruises covered his face and body. Immediately Poppy went to work. Severus helping her.

"He's alive Albus but only barely." Severus announced. This calmed the worried Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Turning on their heals Dumbledor and Minerva left Harry in the hands of the nurse and Potions Master. Reaching the door that lead to the kitchen. Dumbledor destroyed it as well. Setting at the table were all three Dursleys.

"How could you do this to a child of your own blood line. He glared at Petunia?" Before anything else could be said there was a scream from upstairs.

"Albus get up here!" Running up the stairs Albus and Minerva entered Harry's room to find Fawkes. The phoenix lowered his head to the boys mouth and began to cry. As he cried he burst into flames. As Fawkes let out a cry of song his flames flowed around the young boy. As the flames subsided the injuries that were life threatening were gone. But the boy was still unconscious. As Severus picked Harry up the boys chest came into view. Imprinted was the mark of the golden phoenix. The most powerful magical animal known. The last to hold such a mark was Merlin himself.

"Severus, Poppy take Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts. Me and Minerva must attend to some details here first." Albus and Minerva once again went downstairs but this time not to the kitchen but to the fire place. Pointing his wand Dumbledor muttered something and flames appeared in the fire place. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small bag of Floo Powder. Tossing it into the flames. Dumbledor called out Minister Fudge and jumped in. Minerva stood waiting on more instructions. Seconds later both Dumbledor and Fudge appeared out of the fireplace.

"Minister follow me."

"Albus, what is this all about?"

"Minister upon investigation and facts presented to me and three others I have come to the decision that Harry Potter is not safe living with his Aunt and Uncle."

"Come now, what is this about.?"

"Cornelius the boy's Uncle has nearly killed him. Harry is on his way to Hogwarts for treatment as we speak."

"Be serious now Albus, Harry is famous why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"You know very well Minister that some muggles very much dislike anything to do with magic. Here is a letter Harry sent to me." Handing the letter Fudge, Albus went on. "Can you guess what it is written in?" Waiting for some reply, and receiving none he continued, "His very own blood." Both Minerva and Fudge gasp at the realization. Immediately Fudge took care of the matter. Declaring the Dursley's unfit to care for a child. The decision of placement would rest on Albus' shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus made his way up to the hospital wing where Poppy had taken Harry for treatment. Several of the teachers were wait outside for news of Harry's condition. It wasn't until he was almost there till he heard screams of an argument coming out of the wing. When he entered the room, he saw two men in red and gold robes marked with mage symbols.  
  
"What is the problem Poppy?"  
  
"These two came waltzing in here trying to remove Mr. Potter from here." Albus turned to the two men and waited for them to explain why they were here.  
  
"Headmaster, we have come to take Harry to the War Mage's circle, where he can be healed further and then trained. It is imperative that he gets there."  
  
"Why?" Albus asked.  
  
"That we can not answer at this time. We are sorry but we must leave now." With a flash of light the two men and Harry Potter were no longer in Hogwarts. Albus sighed to himself and left the Hospital wing. Poppy and Severus following him. He stopped out side his office and allowed the two to enter. Once they were in his office he began to explain.  
  
"The two men you met are War Mage's. They search constantly for those who have the traits that would let them become War Mage's as well. With Harry having a phoenix on his chest means that he might be one of the highest War Mage."  
  
"What are we going to tell the rest Albus?" Severus asked.  
  
"That Harry Potter gone to train and will be back when he is done."  
  
***  
In a large room laid a small body of a young man that was covered in cuts and bruises. Four figures stood around the body chanting softly. They didn't even flinch when the door banged open as a tall white headed man walked in holding a long staff.  
  
"How is he?" He asked one of the figures.  
  
"He will awaken shortly, he has much power Grand Master. The phoenix magic in his blood is doing the healing, though he needed outside strength."  
  
"Very well, I'll remain for him to awaken." The figure nodded and began to chant again. A soft golden glow began to appear around the young boy. Causing the figures who were chanting to stop and watch. The boys body began to levitate off of the table as the glow became brighter. Four small spheres of light began to form over the mark. The four figures watch in stunned silence as the orbs began to spin in a circle over the mark. The four lights began to go faster and faster until only a ring of light could be seen. Suddenly Phoenix song began as the young boy moved into a standing position. Slowly his feet made contact with the marble floor. The lights grew into a single ball of light over his heart and then it entered the boy. Silence fell around the room as all watched to see what would happen next. Slowly the young boy opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"You are in the medic wing of the hall of the Phoenix Harry Potter." Spoke the old man. Understanding seemed to fall onto the boy as he just nodded. "I am Grand Master. Please follow me and we will get started with your training."  
  
***  
  
It's been two months since Harry Potter vanished from the Muggle and Wizarding world. His two best friends were standing on Platform 9 ¾ hoping to see their friend before they boarded the train. But as the last call was sounded then boarded the train, with no sign of their friend. They sat in a compartment alone watching the scenery go by. There thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Where's Potty? Did he get scared off after he kill Diggory?" Malfoy snickered. He left the two alone after that comment.  
  
"He'll be back Hermione I just know it."  
  
"Yes I know Ron, he isn't dead we would know if he was."  
  
Teachers at Hogwart's waited for the students to arrive to start another year of training to be witches and wizards. Every one of them were more quiet than they had been. Albus had tried to keep them from worrying too much. He had received an owl letting him know the status of his missing charge. If things worked out Harry would return by Christmas break. He had decided to with hold that news until another day. Once again his thoughts left the every things to think of how Harry was doing.  
  
***  
  
It had been three years since Harry had been brought to the Circle. Time flowed differently on the mountain where the circle was located. Harry was walking down the hall to the Great Hall of the Phoenix as this was the day he would make his staff.  
  
"Enter young phoenix." Harry entered the Hall and saw that all of the Mages were there. Grand Master stood to speak.  
  
"Harry, you have spent the last three years training every day and it has come to the end of that training. There is only one more thing that is needed. That is the making of your staff. To do so you must clear your mind and let the images of the items you need to come to you. Once all the elements you need are there concentrate on combining them. You will know when it is done." Harry nodded and cleared his mind. Suddenly a tree that is only found in this realm appeared in his mind. It showed a single branch that had fallen from the tree. He pictured the branch by itself then waited for the core. He saw a golden phoenix feather fall from the great phoenix. That coupled with blood of unicorn, and hair of a griffin. The last image to come to him was a large sphere shaped blue diamond. The last of it's kind. The blue diamond was said to be the essence of the elements. Harry watched as the three became one. The feather, blood and griffin hair began to glow as they touched the wood. The image of them blew brightly as they became one. The wood had been transformed into a long staff that had a claw like top. Then the blue diamond appeared on top of the staff and the claws closed around it. Harry could see himself reaching for it. The first touch felt warm as the magic began to know it's owner. A golden glow encompassed Harry in the Great Hall. A large golden Phoenix flew into the room from an open window in the top of the room. In it's claws was a long staff. Harry opened his eyes in time to see the Phoenix drop the staff above him. He caught it with ease. The Golden Phoenix landed on his shoulder and sung a greeting to the assembly.  
  
"What is your name young Mage?" Asked the Grand Master.  
  
"I am from now on am known as Phoenix Ancient Elemental War Mage."  
  
"Greetings Phoenix, From here on out you will live by your decisions but must follow our code. If you ever need help just call us. We will come." Phoenix bowed his head to the circle and then with a pop he vanished. 


	3. Chapter 3

 _Author's Note:_

_            I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story. There are more surprises in store for Harry/Phoenix. I have been an avid Harry Potter fan since I first picked up the book in the local library just after GOF came out. Now I own a copy of all four books and can't wait for the next one to come out. To me writing a fanfic of Harry Potter isn't stealing the idea from Ms. JK Rowling, instead it is like making up new adventures in the Harry Potter realm, a way to escape from everyday life and have fun. So I hope every one continues to read and review as you never know what it might turn up…_J  

            Christmas had past, and it was time for classes to begin. Harry who was now known as Phoenix had stayed pretty much to the Gryffindor common room. It was his first day back at Hogwarts. He had been awake for some time now, waiting for the others to awaken. Beside him resting on his arm was a very rare bird. It was a birthday gift from the Grand Mage. Phoenix was the first human the golden phoenix had seen so it created the bond. Phoenix stroked the golden feathers gently earning a small chirp from his bird. The silence was broken by a sudden gasp as Hermione saw the magnificent bird.

"Harry…"

"Hermione please use my new name, I am much more used to it than the other." Phoenix interrupted.

"Sorry, Phoenix where did he come from?" She asked meaning the golden phoenix sitting next to Phoenix.

"He was a gift, he is also the last of his kind." Phoenix added. Soon Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's were awake and gazing at the golden phoenix. Phoenix lifted his arm and the golden phoenix took off in flight out of an open window. "Come on guys lets go to breakfast." Said Phoenix cheerfully. The group made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Phoenix, Ron and Hermione were left behind.

"I wonder what Malfoy is going to do when he discovers your alive." Replied Ron.

"Well until Dumbledor announces it I'll keep my hood up. I don't need people staring at me." Phoenix replied as he raise his hood up over his head to cover his face. Being three years older than the other 5th years Phoenix stood a bit taller. Many thought he was a new instructor. But When he sat down at the Gryffindor students table that thought was left high and dry.

"Morning student, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday" Announced Dumbledor, "So lets eat so we can start off the day." With that the golden plates filled with food. During breakfast owl post arrived.  Phoenix looked up and saw Hedwig carrying a letter. Landing next to Phoenix she released the letter and began to nibble on the toast he placed next to her.

            Dear Phoenix,

                        Meet me outside my office after breakfast.

A. Dumbledor.

Closing the letter Phoenix looked up to the staff table and found Dumbledor gone. With out saying a word he stood and left the Great Hall to make the appointment. What he didn't realize was that all the teachers except McGonagall and Snape had left the Great hall. Walking down the corridor he found the gargoyle. Just the other side of the gargoyle stood Hagrid.

"'ello there Phoenix, I was waitin' fer ya, Dumbledor wanted me to me ya sos ya could enter the office." Replied Hagrid as he turned to the gargoyle and whispered the password. The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a passageway with a circling stairway. As they climbed the stairs they never said a word. Phoenix wasn't sure how Hagrid would react when he discovered who Phoenix really was. Reaching the top Hagrid opened the oak door to Dumbledor's office.

"Ahh, glad you could make it Phoenix, please come in and take a seat." Glancing around Phoenix saw the rest of the teaching staff. Some standing and some sitting. Taking a seat next to Dumbledor's desk Dumbledor began. "The reason I have called you here is to re introduce a lost student." Dumbledor nodded to Phoenix which lowered his hood. Gasps were heard and suddenly Phoenix found himself in a bear hug.

"Ha..Hagrid I can't … breathe." Phoenix managed to get out. The half-giant released his tight hug and wiped his eyes.

"I'm just so glad yer okay 'arry." At the sound of his old name Phoenix winced. "What's wrong 'arry why ya wincing fer?" 

"I don't go by that name any longer Hagrid, I go by my Mage name Phoenix." Needless to say the room became extremely quiet.

"You're a mage?" One of the professor's asked?

"Actually I am an Ancient Elemental War Mage." Phoenix stated. 

"That's impossible," Announced the new DADA professor.

"You are?" Phoenix asked.

"Professor Williams."

"Okay you say that it is impossible for me to be an Ancient Elemental War Mage, why?"

"Because the last Ancient Elemental died with no heir." He stated.

"Ahh yes Merlin, it is said he died with out an heir, but that isn't true. He did marry and bore a child with a woman called Nymaway. They had a girl named Harriet, who married Doric Greenthumb when she was about 30, They had a daughter. The oldest living witch known. She married a young man named Dodric Gryffindor, for some 20 years they could bear a child until one day During a mighty war These two escaped to a far off mountain range where all kinds of phoenix' lived. The built a home and soon they had a child they named Godric. Unknown to this small family this place had a different time than that they were once in. One day a band of dark wizards attacked their house. They ended up killing Godric's parents and left him to die.  Hours after they left a golden phoenix flew down the mountain finding the young child barely alive. It burst into flames and healed the young child. During the healing the golden phoenix used up all his energy. Falling on top of the child still a flame it burned  an outline of a golden phoenix. Exactly like the one Merlin had on his chest. Several days later the child awoke only to find himself among a group of witches and wizards. The raised him and taught him. Years later he left their home and decided to build a school for children who had been born with magic. And so was born along with the other three founders Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Sitting back he watched as the information seeped into the minds of those there. 

"So if you are an Ancient Elemental War Mage then you would have the mark." He stated.

"Yes I do, but don't ask to see it." Phoenix stated.

"Now that we all know Phoenix is back I believe it is time for everyone to head to class." Dumbledor stated. Everyone stood and left. Phoenix walked down the corridor to his first class which was his most hated class Potions but this was not just one period but two. And it was with Slytherin. He had just sat down when Snape entered. 

"Alright, I hope everyone is ready for this semester. To start off with we are going to make a very strong truth potion known as Veritaserum, the ingredients are on the board. Now Phoenix you are with Mr. Malfoy, Granger with Goyle, Weasley with Crabb, Longbottom…" Finally the entire class was split up into twos and began to work on the potion.

"So Potter, you decided to use a different name." Draco sneered.

"Don't call me that." Phoenix replied. As Phoenix turned to get his knife to slice up some lizard tails Draco added ordinary chalk dust, which suddenly caused the potion to hiss. Spinning around Phoenix looked at the potion. "What did you do Malfoy?" But before he could answer the cauldron began to shake. Malfoy had backed away from the cauldron just in time as it exploded. But Phoenix wasn't so lucky. He had been trapped against the wall when the cauldron exploded dousing him with what ever the potion was.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yelled Snape as screams of shear pain coursed through the dungeon. The ingredient that Malfoy had purposely added had turned the potion into a very strong acid. Phoenix' clothes were gone he was nearly nude laying on the floor writhing in pain as the acid ate away at his skin. Unfortunately Snape had no cure. Suddenly the mark on Phoenix' chest shined with brilliant light. His screams of pain were slowly diminishing. The burns were healing right before every one's eyes. The runes Phoenix had hidden began to glow golden. Slowly Phoenix began to stand. Turning to Malfoy he spoke.

"Why did you do it, you knew that adding chalk to the potion would turn it into acid." Snap turned sharply glaring at Malfoy. But before he could do anything a loud crash caught his attention. He looked back to Phoenix who was no longer standing buy down on the floor unconscious.

"Every one out, Malfoy you stay, Granger go get Pomfrey and Dumbledor." Snape snapped. Grabbing a general neutralizer he poured it on what was left of the acid so it would top eating up the floor and anything else it touched. The acid had totally removed every stitch of clothing from Phoenix' body. Snape removed his robes and covered the naked boy as Poppy and Dumbledor entered the room.

"Severus what happened?" Poppy shrieked  seeing the acid burns on the floor and surrounding furniture. 

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy wanted to have some fun by adding Chalk to a Veritaserum potion. Which I am guessing he didn't know would turn it into an extremely potent acid." Dumbledor looked at Draco Malfoy who was white as a ghost and shaking from fear.

"Oh my, this is very strange he doesn't even have a burn on him, though every bit of his clothes are gone." Stated Poppy.

"Just seconds after he was hit with the potion that mark on his chest began to glow reversing the injuries. Before he passed out he asked Mr. Malfoy why he did what he did."

"I see, well Mr. Malfoy,  it seems that playing a joke has not only nearly cost a student their life but your houses house points as well. Also I am removing you from the house Quiditch team." Dumbledor said sadly, as he very much disliked doing it but he had to. "Now lets get Mr. Phoenix up to the hospital wing, Severus please inform Minerva that we will need some clothes from his belongings. Mr. Malfoy you had best go onto lunch." Poppy had taken her wand and use a spell to lift Phoenix' body up and carry him up to the hospital wing. He still had Snape's robes wrapped around him. 

            A few days latter Phoenix had finally woke up. He knew he was in the hospital wing. He remembered how he got there in the first place. Looking around he saw his god father Sirius Black sitting in a chair beside him. He smiled to himself as the older man slept. Setting up he realized he was nude. Looking around he found a small stack of clothes that he knew were his. So standing up he reached over and got dressed. Looking at himself he felt good. Walking over to his Godfather he shook his shoulder, which startled him making him fall out of the chair.

"Huh? What? Harry!" he exclaimed, wincing at the use of his old name he let it pass as Sirius grabbed him up into a tight embrace. "I am so glad you're okay."

"I am too, Snuffles." Phoenix said with a snicker. "I only have one thing to ask of you, please don't call me Harry, it's not my name anymore, it's…" Before he could say his name some one else did.

"Phoenix," said an excited voice that belonged to Hermione. "Your awake."

"Yeah that's kind of obvious." Snickered another voice that belonged to Ron.

"Ahh I am glad to see that Mr. Phoenix is finally awake" Stated Dumbledor, "How are you feeling?"

"Like new almost, I'm a little stiff but all in all I am okay." Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very angry man. When the smoke cleared they all saw Lucious Malfoy.

"Dumbledor you have gone too far." He yelled. Rage evident in his eyes. "I demand that you re-instate Draco back on to the Slytherin house team."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy but I can not do that. It is punishment for nearly killing a fellow student." Phoenix pulled his hood up over his face as Dumbledor spoke. Stepping out from behind Dumbledor he watched the scene.

"Who was it that he supposedly almost killed?"

"Mr. Phoenix was the student who nearly died from the incident." Albus said.

"Who in bloody hell is Mr. Phoenix? I don't remember any one named Phoenix."

"I am Phoenix, Mr. Malfoy." Phoenix stated standing next to Dumbledor.

"You don't appear to be near death."

"That is true sir, but that is because I was healed." 

"By whom?"

"Me, I have the power to heal many types of injuries."

"…"

"I believe Mr. Malfoy that you should leave so we can return to school business." Dumbledor stated.

"Watch your back Phoenix, you don't want to cross me." And with that he turned and left.

"Well that seems to have gone well, I believe Phoenix it is now time for Transfiguration." Dumbledor stated as he left. 

"Accio Transfiguration books." Phoenix stated and with a pop his books were in his hands.

"Today class we are going to start on how to become an animagi. Or turning yourself into an animal. First I will call each of you up and cast a spell on you that will show a type of shadow of your animal. Okay first is Hermione Granger." Hermione stood and walked to the front and waited. McGonagall waved her wand and whispered a spell and beside Hermione was the image of a snow tiger. The next person was Ron, He was an eagle. Class continued on until it was Phoenix' turn. He stood and walked up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, you don't need to do that spell I am already an animagi." Before she could say anything Phoenix shimmered and where he stood was a Golden Phoenix. He shimmered again and became himself. 

"Very impressive, Mr. Phoenix, you may sit, unless of course there is more."

"Yes Professor there is." For the rest of the class he turned into a stag, a large black dog, an eagle, hippogriff, a unicorn, fire lion, a small dragon (which he explained would be bigger if he was outside) and many more animals. In the end he had more than two hundred forms. What he didn't explain was that being a War Mage he had the ability to turn into any animal he met.


	4. Chapter 4

            Walking down the halls to DADA Phoenix remembered how Professor Williams had reacted to the fact he was a War Mage. So needless to say that when he entered the room a cold stare met him. Phoenix took a seat near the back of the room and waited for class to start.

"Welcome, today I have decided to temporarily change the lesson plan. How many of you have heard of mages?" Phoenix glared at him for that. Hermione for the first time didn't raise her hand but one Slytherin did. Draco Malfoy.

"A mage sir, is a wizard who is extremely powerful, so powerful that they usually leave the wizarding  world as to not harm others with the amount of power they tend to use. Many feel that Mages are Dark Wizards." 

"Yes, you are correct Mr. Malfoy…" Phoenix stood and spoke.

"No you are wrong, Malfoy, Mages leave because they are called to the Order, Mages don't meddle in the wizarding worlds affairs as they don't affect the Mages, also there is no record of a Mage being a Dark Wizard."

"And how are you so certain, Mr. Potter?" Williams asked.

"I told you not to call me that. Professor." Phoenix said coldly.

"I believe that is your name, Mr. Potter it is what was entered into the school records."

"The school record were changed upon my return Professor, I am no longer Potter, my name is Phoenix, and I would suggest you use it."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Potter?"

"That is enough." A voice said from the door. Every one turned to see Dumbledor standing there anger most evident on his face.

"Professor Williams, Mr. Phoenix if you would follow me to my office Severus will watch the class while you are gone Professor." With that both parties left to follow Dumbledor to his office. Once there all were seated. "Now tell me Alan, why you suddenly changed your lesson plans to include a subject that wasn't authorized by me to teach?"

"I believe Headmaster that the students should be aware of how dangerous Mages are."

"Mages are not dangerous Professor, unless they are provoked." Phoenix stated flatly.

"You are correct Mr. Phoenix," replied Dumbledor, "Why do you think mages are evil Alan?"

"Because sir they killed my entire family with out cause." Williams stated.

"Ah I see, but why take it out on Mr. Phoenix here, and calling him by a name he has not once but many times over asked that you not call him by?" 

"He is part of the order sir, so he too is at fault."

"Professor Williams, provoking a mage into anger is what killed your family not the other way around. The only time the order killed any wizard was when a group of wizard attacked the Home of the mages before they moved else where." Phoenix spoke.

"They attacked cause your kind were stealing children from us."

"They were not stolen, they were asked if they wanted to come and also the parents had gave permission for them to be trained. When the order finds a child that bares the mark of a Mage they are requested to join the order to be trained control so they do not kill innocent people with out of control power." 

"Phoenix is correct Alan, and your actions today has proven you can't seem to be able to keep personal vendettas to your self. I warned you once before about this, so I am afraid I have to ask you to leave, immediately, Mr. Phoenix I know this is highly unorthodox but could you take over the position of DADA teacher, I know are very much qualified and it would be extremely helpful.?"

"Of course Professor…"

"Please Mr. Phoenix, call me Albus." Both men smiled. Albus turned to Alan and told him he should begin his preparations to leave. Both men stood and left, one heading to the staff corridor and the other back to class. As Phoenix entered the class room Severus was explaining about Black Unicorns.

"Black unicorns are very rare and very deadly, very few have ever seen one and lived to tell about it later.  Ah Mr. Phoenix has returned." Severus said as Phoenix gave him a note from Albus. "Very well would you mind terribly if I finished Phoenix?" 

"Be my guest Professor, I believe you are doing a wonderful job." It was the first time anyone, rather any student, seen Severus Snape smile at anyone and meant it. Taking a seat in his original chair Phoenix noticed that his books were now for teachers, and in the place of his parchment was a certificate showing he had graduated with full marks. Smiling he put the certificate in of his folders and placed them in his bag and left. "Professor if you wouldn't mind I need to speak with Professor Dumbledor, so if you could continue to watch the class I would be very happy." Snape nodded in acceptance as Phoenix left.  Walking down to the stone gargoyle Phoenix wanted permission to leave the school for the rest of the day to tend to some pressing matters. With a wave of his hand the gargoyle just moved aside. 

"Ahh Phoenix, how can I help you?"

"Headmaster I need to leave the school for the day to tend to some pressing matters."

"May I ask as to what the pressing matter is?"

"I need to make a visit to some family members to discuss my living arrangements."

"I see, very well I may not like the idea but if you must I can't stop you." Albus resigned. 

"Headmaster, through the entire time I have been here, you have been like a father to me. I greatly respect your wishes and if you had asked that I not go I would have followed your instructions."

"I understand, and I know that your family does need to be taken care of, just be careful child I don't wish to lose you." He said lovingly. 

"Of course sir, Well I'll be back by dinner the latest." With that said Phoenix left the headmasters office and apperated to Privet Drive. Changing his looks to that of how he looked when the Dursley's last saw him, he walked up number 4.

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?" Phoenix heard his Aunt call out.

"It's me Aunt Petunia."  Flinging the door open Petunia gasped as there standing on her door step was her nephew Harry Potter.

"You… what are you doing here?" She asked flatly.

"Who is it dear?" Phoenix heard his Uncle call. When he saw the boy at the door he went red with rage. 

"Vernon, don't even try to lay a finger on me." Phoenix said as his eyes began to glow, forcing both Petunia and Vernon back into the hallway. As he entered the home he shut the door. "Now why don't we have a little chat."  The scared adults looked at each other and then back at Harry.

"Where have you been BOY" His uncle spat.

"That is non of your business." Phoenix replied.

"What do you want from us?" Petunia stuttered out.

"Well you see I was beaten almost to death by your husband and since the council doesn't bother with muggles they left me to dish out the punishment for what he did."

"I'd like to see you try to do anything boy. You aren't even allowed to do ruddy magic yet."

"Oh perhaps your right if… if I was a normal Wizard, which I am not, you see I'm a mage and the Ministry can't detect y powers, so that lets me use as much magic as I want." To prove his point Phoenix glanced at a vase Petunia received from Vernon on their anniversary the past year. With a sudden clash it was in pieces. 

"That cost over 500 pounds." Vernon yelled reaching for Harry. Phoenix just apperated out his reach.

"I know, and I made a point. As well. Now for your punishment. The one thing that I can think of that hurt me most was the night my mother and father died. So what I am going to do is this." Suddenly both Petunia and Vernon were sitting on the couch and couldn't move. "You see what the pain from losing my parents and then being abused here left a mark on me. When Dumbledor left me in your care he didn't know about my birth right and the pain you put me through. So this is what I am going to do, Your going to experience the pain and hurt, the hopelessness, I endured ever since I was born." Sitting down across from his relatives a sphere appeared. As Phoenix glared into the ball his relatives did as well. Scenes from Phoenix' life played through. Seeing his mother and father being hunted down and killed, being nearly killed himself, the fear he felt when Voldemort attacked him in his first year the beating he received when he had returned. Petunia had turn white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Vernon just glared harder. As the scene of Cedric being killed and Voldemort returning to power and the duel of the brother wands Phoenix closed his eyes with a few tears slipping through. The sphere vanished. On the couch was his relatives. One was crying hard and one was glaring with pure rage. Some how the spell that held Vernon Dursley to the couch broke and he launched himself at Phoenix.

"I'll kill you, you ruddy boy." Vernon screeched. Standing Phoenix caught Vernon in mid flight. The runes on his body were glowing gold. Phoenix' eyes were ablaze with power. Surging through him was the anger of a Mage, but this time it was not just the mage magic that was enraged it was the elemental powers as well. The lightening bolt scar an Phoenix' head glowing bright white that reached out to Vernon, screams of pain echoed through the house. Objects around the house were exploding from the amount of power that was there. As suddenly as the light appeared it vanished. Vernon was laying on the floor covering his face. Petunia was clearing her vision when she noticed that Harry was gone. The house was in shambles with broke pictures and furniture scattered around. Slowly a note floated down into her hands.

            _I spared you this time, don't cross me again._

_                        Phoenix _

_                        Ancient Elemental War Mage First Class._

_            p.s. no one will believe you if you try to explain this note._

            Phoenix clothed in his dark cloak left for Hogwarts to begin once again the life he was meant to live. Each time Phoenix saw the castle in the moon lit night he had to gasp from the shear beauty of it. It was truly magical. Gliding across the water he smiled this was his new home, his family.

"Good evening, before tonight's dinner I have a few announcements to make. It has come to my attention that a few people have fail in respecting others wishes. When a student or faculty asks that you address them in a certain manner with good reason such as Mr. Phoenix has, you should do so. Also you have undoubtedly noticed that one of the chairs up here is empty. That is because the staff member who held that position was removed for unattainable acts towards fellow staff and to certain students. Let this be a lesson each and every one of you learns from. Now It is my honor to present to you the newest member of Hogwarts staff, Mr. Phoenix." With that Phoenix strode into the Great Hall with robes billowing around him. As he took a seat in the empty chair Albus continued. "Professor Phoenix will be the new DADA instructor, please show him the respect you show me and the other staff members. Lets eat." All the tables filled with food as Albus took his seat. Smiling at the students he too began to eat. 

"Professor Snape…" Phoenix was interrupted by Snape.

"Phoenix it's Severus now, and how can I help you?"

"Severus, I was wandering where you left off with the Dark Unicorns?" With that the two once enemies now co-workers and friends began a long discussion on dark creatures. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey all, this story is posted here on Fanfiction.net and my own site WesNet.Net. I have also created a chat room for every one to get there just go to this address. Your browser must be able to handle java. Chat Room

            Things were going okay for Phoenix the next day. He was nervous about his first class later that day but other than that he felt normal. But at the moment he was moving his belongings out of Gryffindor tower, as he was no longer a student. Albus had been deflecting the mail that was being sent in to Phoenix from the media and such wanting an interview with him as he was a mage. The one thing he really disliked was the request sent by Minister Fudge. He wanted to meet him at Hogwarts for information and other things. Phoenix knew this was only a ploy but he did respect the Minister and agreed to the meeting. So as Phoenix put up the last box of things in his new chambers there was a knock on the entrance portrait.

"Enter" he said. Looking up from the desk he had just down to, he saw two men enter his chambers. "Ahh, hello Headmaster, Minister, what can I do for you today?" Phoenix replied.

"Hello Mr. Potter…" Phoenix cut the Minister off there.

"Not to be rude minister but please don't call me that, my name is Phoenix, and I ask that you call me that." Albus had a small grin while Fudge frowned.

"Very well, Phoenix, Why are you here? I thought Mages don't get involved with wizarding world. But here you are teaching no less."

"Well Minister, Mages don't become involved as a whole. But in my case I came back to fight Voldemort. He is my problem after all."

"He Who Must Not Be Named  is not alive." Spat the Minister.

"I see. Well what is your normal policy of speaking with a mage?"

"Policy would be to follow their advice as they don't lie, but we don't have to." The minister spoke flatly.

"It seems Minister that you are in a very bad predicament as I and the council do believe that Voldemort is alive and has risen once again right after the Tri Wizard tournament."

"That is another thing I wanted to discuss with you. Though I still don't believe the dark lord has returned. I want to inquire you about the death of Cedric Diggory."

"Minister the death of Cedric is at the hands of Voldemort. The Tri-wizard tournament cup was made into a portkey by Barty Crouch Jr. who by the way can't testify because you brought a dementor into this school against the headmasters wishes and allowed it to administer the kiss. So now you only have my word against yours." Phoenix stated with a hint of anger present in his voice.

"Now see here…" Fudge said with a raised voice.

"Minister I would advise you to lower your voice I and Prof. Dumbledore are quite able to hear you at a normal tone." Phoenix said. By now the Minister was beginning to fume.

"Listen here you…" Yet again he was interrupted this time by Dumbledore.

"Minister I would like to remind you of what happens to people who anger a mage un-necessarily." As Albus finished the minister turn ghostly white as his eyes turned to Phoenix. The tattoo's on Phoenix were glowing a bright gold. Very few have seen the markings of a mage. And those who have are dead. 

"Minister, this is the advice of an Ancient Elemental War Mage, Voldemort is back and I suggest you quit covering it up and admit it."

"If you are so adamant on his return then how did it happen?"

"An ancient spell/potion, He used flesh of a servant freely given, bone of the father unknowingly given, and the blood of an enemy forcibly taken." Phoenix said as he rolled up his sleeve to show them the scar.

"You helped him return." Cried the Minister in fury.

"Not by my will Minister I was tied to a tombstone while Wormtail err… Peter Petigrew took it from me." Even though Phoenix spoke this Fudge didn't hear it. There was a knock on the door.

"Professor there is a team of Aurors here requesting to be allowed in." Said the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Enter" Phoenix spoke. Looking up at the Minister he waited for the explanation.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, I here by accuse you of aiding in the death of one Cedric Diggory, and the rise of the Dark Lord." As the aurors walked to Phoenix, everything stopped or rather everybody couldn't move well other than Dumbledore and Phoenix.

"Minister, when will you learn to listen to people who know better." Albus said.

"Minister I suggest you take back that accusation or you may find your self in over your head with the Council of Mages." As Phoenix finished his sentence there was pop sounds as other Mages began to appear. The last to appear was the Grand Mage. Phoenix bowed to him as he entered. Albus did the same.

"Hello Minister, word has it you are accusing one of mine of a death he didn't commit and an action he couldn't stop." 

"Yes I have Grand Mage."

"Do you remember the treaty your forbearer signed years ago about our two races?" The Grand Mage asked.

"Yes, that any accusations were to be sent to the Mage Council to be dealt with if the accused was a Mage." 

"That is correct, do you remember what would happen if you went against that order?" Suddenly the Minister turned white as a ghost, even whiter than before. "Well?" Nervously the Minister replied.

"The accusing party would be stripped of his or her status, and placed as a servant to the accused Mage."

"Yes, and if a member of the Mage's did the same to a wizard the Mage would be sentenced to death as he/she are not allowed to do that." Replied the Great Mage. 

"So as you accused and called for the aurors, you Fudge have been stripped of your status." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Grand Mage, I do not wish to have this man as my slave, I humbly turn him over to the Council for further decisions." Phoenix said. The Grand Mage nodded and two Mages took Fudge out of the room.

"Phoenix could you release us?" Albus asked. Blushing Phoenix smiled and every ones mobility returned.

"Sorry. Grand Mage is there anything else you would like?" Phoenix asked the old mage. The Grand Mage smiled to him like a father would to a son.

"No child, the main reason we came was to see that the treaty was followed. Now that is done we must return home. Be well young one." With that the Mages vanished leaving the aurors alone with Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, I believe we need a new Minister have anyone in mind?" Phoenix asked.

"Why yes I do. Let me go and send him a letter."


	6. Chapter 6

            Phoenix sat staring out the window. Just moments before a few words brought about the end of ones life and the beginning of twos life. Fudge the ever resilient when things got bad had broken a single oath that he taken when he had become Minister of Magic. News spread fast in the wizarding world of Britain. With the oath broken  the title of MOM was automatically transferred to Phoenix.  Phoenix refused to be the Minister but he held the title until he could determine the one person best suited for the jab. Albus Dumbledore was in his office writing letters to many people. Sighing Phoenix stood and swept out of his rooms down to the courtyard and out to Hogsmead. Once he was there he promptly apperated to the Ministry building. The outside of the building looked peaceful but once you entered the building it was like a tornado was moving around. Papers were flying in the air. Men and women were running around. Phoenix had enough of chaos, so he swiftly raised his staff to his throat and uttered "Sonorus"

"Would everybody please calm down." Every thing stopped as the voice filtered through the crowd. The flying papers were gently gliding to the floor and desks. "Now there is no big rush, I am temporarily Minister of Magic as the treaty says. If someone would be so kind as to direct me to my office I would very much appreciate it." As Phoenix canceled the spell on his voice a red headed young man stepped forward.

"I'm Percy Weasly, I'll show you to your office."

"Thanks Percy." Percy gave a Phoenix a weird look as if asking who this person was to just call him by his first name as if they were friends.

"This way sir." After walking through a maze of hallways and desks, the two finally reached the top office. In front of them was a door with gold writing on it saying Minister of Magic Phoenix. Phoenix opened the office and turned to Percy.

"Also Percy could you send for your father I need to speak with him, and also send up Lucious Malfoy as well. Thanks." Percy nodded and left. After a few minutes wait there was a knock at his door. "Enter" Two well dressed men entered the office. One quickly took a seat in front of the desk while the other stood waiting for permission to sit. "I see at least one person in the two who just entered that has some manners." Phoenix stated as he looked up. Lucious Malfoy was sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk rather slouchy and un business like. While Author Weasly stood behind the two chairs waiting to be addressed.

"Mr. Malfoy would you please get and stand behind the chair, and Mr. Weasley please sit." Author smiled and sat in the other chair in front of the desk. Lucious just stared at the man behind the desk. "I believe I made myself very clear Mr. Malfoy, if you didn't understand me this is what I said, you are to get up and stand behind the chair." 

"And why should I do that. I am the Asst. Minister of Magic." Malfoy spat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I SAID STAND BEHIND THE CHAIR IF YOU DON"T THAT THIS INSTANT YOU"LL FIND YOUR SELF IN THE STREETS!!!" Lucious quickly got up and moved over behind the chair he was once sitting in. "Thank you, now to business. I believe you said you were the Vice Minister of Magic, am I right, good, so as one of my first duties as Minister of Magic, I Phoenix Minister of Magic Ancient Elemental War Mage here by remove you from your position, any claims you have will be sent over to the new Vice MOM." A purple faced Lucious Malfoy began to sputter.

"You have no…"

"I assure you I do have the right. As I am the MOM." Lucious Malfoy face was a bright red. "You may leave Lucious." Fuming with anger, Malfoy stormed out of the office. Just as the door closed there was several obscenities yelled as Malfoy tried to enter his former office, but found it locked up tighter than Gringotts. All of Lucious' personals were sitting in the lobby of the Ministry. Turning to Author Phoenix began his business. "Smile Mr. Weasley, our business is not going to be anything like it was with Lucious. Now as I previous stated at the moment I am the MOM, but as I am a War Mage, I can't hold that title as it goes against the grain so to speak. I called you here for an appointment. But first let me ask you a simple question. Would you consider being the Minister of Magic?" Surprise was very evident on his face. "You see I had to remove Lucious from office as vice for me to get some one other than him as MOM." Phoenix sat back and let the information Author had just been give to sink in.

"I…I would be honored Phoenix." Author stood and walked over to Phoenix who was also standing and they embraced into a friendly hug. "Now that is an official appointment isn't it?"

"Yes Minister it is." Author smiled and went to the door and began to speak. "I need the Head Guard Auror, a reporter from the Daily Prophet, and my son Percy in here like yesterday." Soon people were running around with the orders and some leaving to get to the Daily Prophet. With in minutes the head of the Auror's entered the office.

"You summoned Minister?" He asked.

"Yes there are a few things I need done, first is to make sure everybody knows that Lord Voldemort has returned, also I want a more thorough search of Lucious' estate to be done, as I have it from a witness that happened to see him sell a few items to the dealer in Knockturn Alley that are dark items. Also pull in Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Macnair, Avery. I want them under veritaserum before the end of the day. Pull them in on being in leagues with You Know Who. Also Sirius Black is free, I want ALL items confiscated returned and the Ministry will take the cost of repairing the Black Manor. Snap to it man, Also put out every where that Peter Petigrew is still alive and is an illegal animagus in the form of a rat, you can tell him as he would have a silver hand/paw." Author Weasley quickly giving orders. Phoenix stood back in the shadows letting the new minister do his job. "Now I want those dementor's away from Azkaban. If we have to we'll seal the prison up but I want them gone before You Know Who pulls them away." The guard left quickly and you could hear him yelling orders all the way down the hall to the first floor and in to the street. Phoenix faded from view as Mr. Weasley went about taking care of things. The last he heard is the order giving Dumbledore free reign to do what he feels necessary to ensure the safety of the students. When Phoenix arrived back at the school he had just enough time to get prepared for the first DADA class. Grabbing his staff, he walked to the dark room and sat in the teachers chair waiting for the students to enter. The first class would be the fourth years. Sighing as he read the notes he was given by the old teacher and Severus they had a lot of work ahead of them. As students began to filter in the room none seemed to notice Phoenix standing off in a dark corner. By the time the magic bell sounded all were looking around the room searching for the instructor. 

"Where's the instructor?"

"I dunno, but if he isn't here in 10 mi…"

"I am certain you don't want to finish that statement." Phoenix said scaring half the class as he just seemed to suddenly appear out of the shadows. "I am sorely disappointed by you as you should have been able to see me over in the corner. But I only saw one who seemed to notice me. 10 points to Ms. Weasley for quick eyes." Ginny smiled and so the lesson was started. "Now as the past professor's that have held this position I see only two that have taught you anything. That would be Professor Lupin and  Professor Snape. I was told that this class was last time going over Black Unicorns. Can anyone tell me the reasons why this magnificent animal is a dark creature?" No one wanted to raise their hands. "Very well then I shall call on you , Lets see ahh yes Mr. Creevy, what is some factors that make the black unicorn a dark creature?"

"Well, one thing is that it is said that only a couple of people have seen a black unicorn and lived to tell about it." Creevy said.

"That is true many who have crossed paths with a black Unicorn have died. Any thing else? Yes Ms. Weasley."

"Well Professor Snape said that one of the tings that is suspected about the black Unicorns is at girth they are white but after their birth something happens and baby unicorn is tainted thus changing in the color black."

"That is true no one knows for sure how a unicorn can be born white and then turn black. It is very unlikely you will ever come across a black unicorn as they tend to stay away from humans. Any one know the reasons why those who have survived the encounter with one?" No one knew this one, Phoenix smiled to himself. "Very well then one of the attributes each of the survivors had is their purity of heart. It is believed that the Black Unicorn's look deep into your heart for any impurity such as an un-told truth, or an impure action against something pure. Now I don't mean petty school time things though the false speaking does come from that, what I mean is like killing or harming something that is pure." This time Phoenix placed his staff on the desk in front of him. "Do you think this staff is pure or do you think it is just an item used for decoration?" There were several whispers about how the staff couldn't be alive and was only for decoration.

"The staff sir is pure." A small fourth year from Slytherin stated.

"You are correct 10 points to Slytherin, all things have an amount of living essence in it. For example this Staff. It is made from wood, infused with gold, a wand that has a phoenix feather, and blood from a very powerful mage. The blue diamond at the top is only found in one place and alas this one is the last of it's kind. But it is alive but not like you and me. It is alive with magic. So if you were to try and harm this item you would become un-pure and the more likely you are to come out of meeting a black unicorn alive. The Black Unicorns are rare and very powerful, they are shunned from the other unicorns but still live by the old laws. The Unicorn is a dark creature not because it wants to be but because we as the observers don't fully understand it. Okay that is all next time we are going to discuss Basilisks so please read up on it in your texts and I want a foot essay on the attributes that make up the differences between the white and black unicorns due Friday of this week." There were a few groans but Phoenix just smiled to himself. The rest of the day went by quite quickly. The next moment Phoenix was sitting up at the teachers table waiting for the students to enter for dinner when the doors were forced open and a group of Slytherin's were making their way to the front of the room, the leader Draco Malfoy.

"YOU DIRTY SCUM BAG YOU GOT MY FATHER, MY MOTHER, AND ALL THE MALFOY ASSEST SEIZED. YOU HAVE LEFT ME HOMELESS!!!" Malfoy with a quick movement aimed his wand and spoke two words no one wanted to hear and only one who has ever lived from it. But it wasn't just Malfoy it was Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery with a few others who said the spell with him. With the power of 12 casters it would be certain no one would live through spell when it hit.

"Avada Kedavra." The few instructors fell to the floor and were crawling away but one stayed. Standing he raised his staff and a blinding white light filled the room. No one could escape the light. In and in a flash it was gone. There suspended in air was the spell pulsating to get to where it was to go. But it was trapped. If one was to look closely they would see that it was trapped inside a crystal sphere. Up where the teachers table use to stand stood a lone figure hold his staff. His clothes were flapping about as he was in a mighty wind. His hair silver his green eyes afire with power. His skin showed markings no one has ever seen before. Then with a voice that seemed to echo through out the entire school he spoke.

"You have sought to kill a Mage, but not any mage an Ancient Elemental War Mage." With another flash of light but this time it was gold in color the group who had attack him were unconscious on the floor. The man turned to Dumbledore. "Do not punish these children as they were not acting under their true minds." And in a flicker the figure was gone. The staff rushed in and tended to the boys and girls that were on the floor. Dumbledore walked over to the floating sphere that held the curse of an unforgivable. The ball went to his hand, and vanished with a flash of light. Albus frowned as he turned to see what used to be the teachers table. He ordered every one back to their dorms and dinner would be served there, the teachers were to report to his office except for the heads of house as they would be needed to care for the house students. Grudgingly Albus made his way to his office and sat. It wasn't until he had adjusted the difference of light that he saw the same figure in his office that was downstairs in the Great Hall.

"Hello War Mage Phoenix."


	7. Chapter 7

            As Albus sat behind his desk Phoenix just stared out the window. A sad expression was on the young mans face. Fear, anger graced the emerald eyes that normally showed love and respect. This was the second time He had been in the presence of the war mage. Yes he's been around Phoenix many times but those times he was not in his stance as he was now.

"I have to go to the Council." He spoke softly. 

"I see." Albus answered softly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure Albus, it depends on the Council. It could be two days or two years. But I'm not the only one who must appear before them." Albus' eyes shot up.

"Don't worry the children are not the ones needed. Could you please summon Severus." Albus nodded and walked to the fire and threw in a bit of floo powder calling out Severus' name. Shortly Severus' head poked through the fire.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Could you please come to my office?"

"Very well." Albus stepped back and soon Severus was standing in front of the fire place. "May I ask why I am here?"

"I was asked to call you here. Severus I want you to meet War Mage Phoenix." As Severus' eyes found them upon the other figure in the room he gasped.

"Hello Severus." The figure spoke softly, as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes Severus, I asked for you presence. I must appear before the Council."

"I'd be happy to take over the class till you return Phoenix." Shaking his head phoenix looked up and spoke.

"No you don't understand, I must take another with me." Severus' eyes began to widen.

"You mean I must go with you?" Silently nodding Severus' heart dropped into his stomach.

"I was instructed to bring you along though I don't know why." Phoenix was pained in his heart. He had come to love the Potion's Master, though hid it from the world. War Mage's don't normally mate to one outside of the order. The Potion's Master was fighting to gain control over his thoughts. The revelation of his journey was unsettling for him. 

"When do we leave?" Severus asked.

"In an hour, just long enough to gather a few changes of clothes." Phoenix replied softly. "Severus, I don't know what is going to happen when we reach the border lands, What I do know is that you must stay close to me at all times. It is for your safety." Severus nodded in understanding. Standing the Potion Master returned to his rooms to gather his things.

"Phoenix I will have both classes covered, don't worry about them."

"It's not that Albus, I fear for the lives of those children, I could tell that they were not under their own control, something or someone was controlling them. Do you know the price of attacking one such as I?" Albus shook his head no. "It isn't just their death, it's far worse. The very essence that created the offender is destroyed. Meaning that the offender won't even exist on ANY plane or realm." Albus' face turned to an ashen gray. 

"Phoenix I plead with you do what you can for those children, accept anything other than that." Tears were falling from the aged mans eyes.

"I shall do what I can, until I return place them in my chambers, With me gone my belongings will be gone, they will be safe there until I return with the council's decision." With that Phoenix vanished from the Headmaster's office and appeared in Severus' chambers. Severus was shrinking the last bit of luggage so he could carry it in his robe pocket.

"I'm ready." Was all that he said. Phoenix nodded and took hold of his arm and soon the two were no where to be found in Hogwarts.  Albus had quickly headed for the Slytherin dorm's with the list of students that were to be placed in the protected room. The students were crying for fear of what would happen to them.

"Headmaster, please we didn't mean to harm him, we don't remember even leaving the dorms." The students who had attacked Phoenix cried as Dumbledore walked through the portrait hole.

"Calm yourselves, I know that and so does War Mage Phoenix, he is on his way to plead your case to the Council of mages. Right now I need you to follow me, Phoenix has set up a protected area that only he can open once you enter. Food and supplies will be sent through the house  elves but none of you can leave the room until Phoenix returns.

            Far away two figures were standing before a crevice that was said to be bottomless. The one in front held his staff up, chanting a forgotten spell to wizards. Before the eyes of the second figure the crevice vanished leaving a vast barren land, littered with volcanoes. Far in the distance was a large mountain that reached up above the clouds.

"Welcome to the Border lands Professor." The figure with the staff began the trek across the waste land before him. The second quickly caught up with him. Turning to see the place he had just left he saw nothing. The green land with trees and birds was gone, only barren land was left.

"What happened to the forest?"

"The crevice that we stood before is the gateway to the Border lands. To keep travelers from becoming lost here, the Council created this world between realms to separate your world and their world. Only a mage can open the gateway. We must hurry, the Border lands are extremely dangerous." He was correct thought the older traveler as he watched as several volcanoes erupted spewing lava up into the air. Ash filled the sky blocking the sun or any source of light other than the blue glow that was atop the staff of the Mage before him.

"Phoenix…" Phoenix interrupted him.

"Severus, please call me Harry, I believe you deserve that for coming with me, Mage's only allow those who he/she feels trust with to call them by their real names or their mates."

"I..  I'm honored War Mage, Harry, what is that mountain up ahead that reaches into the clouds here?"

"That Severus is the exit of the Border Lands, And home of the Mage's. You know it by Mt. Phoenix." Severus dropped his mouth open. This was the ancient mount of the Grand Phoenix. 

"Harry how much farther is to the base of the mount?" Severus asked looking back over his shoulder at the way they had come.

"We're here, distance here is not what it seems." Severus turned stared up at the huge mountain. Looking back at Harry, Severus heard him muttering something. Turning to the mountain side a golden glow appeared. As Harry finished the incantation a large Phoenix appeared before the two. "Severus this Phoenix will take us to the Hall of Mages. Severus was surprised to see a phoenix as large as this one. Climbing up behind Harry he felt a gust of wind flow past his face. Looking around he saw that he was no longer on the ground but high in the air. With a loud cry an opening appeared in the ash filled sky. Golden sunlight shown through. As the Phoenix passed through the opening Severus found himself gaping at the beauty that surrounded him. Perfect trees, grass was every where. Animals were with out fear of one another. Severus looked back up to the mountain to see a large citadel sitting on the top of the mountain. With perfect grace the large Phoenix landed in the court yard of the grand citadel. "Come Severus, the Council awaits." Harry led him into one of the many corridors that led from the court yard. After several turns Harry stopped before a large golden door. Pointing the top of his staff at the door it opened. Severus was astonished with the great hall of this citadel. He was brought out of his reverie by an aged voice.

"Welcome Ancient Elemental War Mage Phoenix, and welcome Severus Snap Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus did as Harry had done and bowed to the floor.

"I have come in answer of my summons from the council, and I have brought the requested party Severus Snape." Harry spoke calmly.

"Rise Child, it is good to see you again young one. But sadly your calling was not on a happy note."

"I know your grace, I come to plead on the case of my attackers, no not attackers the children used by an evil force to attack me. The children are not at fault Grand Mage." Harry said when he stood. A smiled graced the elder Mage's face.

"I would not expect any less from you my child, very well the children will not be harmed as you are correct they were merely pawns in a dangerous game. Now retire to your room we will deal with the rest of our business later." With that the council left the room leaving Harry and Severus standing in the center of the room.

"Follow me Severus, I'll show you to our quarters." 

"Harry, I don't think the Council called you here just for the fact of you pleading your case of the children."

"You are correct Mr. Snape" Spoke the Grand Mage. Both Harry and Severus jumped.

"Might I ask, Grand mage why we were summoned here?" Harry asked the elderly Mage.

"Yes you may, as you know you are the last Ancient Elemental War Mage, and as such the guidelines of mating must be bent. Normally you are only allowed to mate with one of the same strength as you are, but there is not one here in the Order. However there is one who is equal in strength but not in type of power. You are required to mate young one, for if you don't you will be in danger. A Mage must mate with another to even out their power." Understanding filled Harry's mind as the information sank in. Turning to look at Severus he knew why he was summoned.

"Grand Mage may I take some time and discuss this with someone?"

"Yes child you may, I will send word for you to return to the Great Hall." With that the Grand Mage left leaving Harry and Severus standing in Harry's chambers.

"Severus you may want to sit down for what I am about to tell you." Curious as to what was going on Severus took a seat on the couch and waited for Harry to fill him in. "When a mage reaches a certain point they must mate to keep living. They must share their power with another to keep from imploding." Harry stopped and watched Severus think.

"Okay I understand that part, but why am I here?"

"Mage's must mate with one who is equal in strength, weather that is in power or knowledge. Also Mage's don't get to pick who they mate with." Understanding finally hit Severus as Harry finished speaking. He had to marry Harry.


	8. Alternate Chapter 7

            Albus sat down behind his desk. Watching the hooded figure stare out into the night. The figure's skin glowed with an eerie golden glow. The golden staff clutched in his left hand pulsated with power. Albus knew that he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to the children that had attacked him. But yet curious as to how they were being controlled from so far away. The air in the room was silent as a faithful bird began to sing a slow haunting song. But the power of those notes brought peace to the troubled heart.

"I'm sorry Albus." He spoke softly as the song faded.

"It isn't your fault child, no one knew that was going to happen. Be thankful that you are still here." The figure nods his head in agreement to the wise words.

"I know the council knows of the attack, it is just a matter of time for them to act, unless they decide not to act. Even then I will receive some sort of notification on the decision once it has been made. I feel pity for those who attacked if the council decides to punish them." A single tear escaped the sad green eye of the figure. Knowing if the council decided to act it would be the death of the involved parties that had attacked. They did not care that they were children or that they were not in their right minds. "I have sent word to the council asking them to let me handle this situation, I also sent with it a plea for mercy on those kids. I hope that they will see reason and let me handle it." 

            Albus sighed as he sat back listening to the haunted voice of this youth in a mans body. So much has happened to this child in his life. The loss of his parents, the cruelty of his relatives, the battles with the Voldemort. But he somehow manages to come out on top every time. 

            The next day Albus once again found  Phoenix standing in his office. As Albus sat behind his desk Phoenix just stared out the window. A sad expression was on the young mans face. Fear, anger graced the emerald eyes that normally showed love and respect. This was the second time He had been in the presence of the war mage. Yes he's been around Phoenix many times but those times he was not in his stance as he was now.

"I have to go to the Council." He spoke softly. 

"I see." Albus answered softly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure Albus, it depends on the Council. It could be two days or two years." Worry swept across the elderly face. "There was also a request for another to accompany me to the Hall of the Phoenix." Albus' eyes shot up.

"Don't worry the children are not the ones needed. Could you please summon Severus." Albus nodded and walked to the fire and threw in a bit of floo powder calling out Severus' name. Shortly Severus' head poked through the fire.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Could you please come to my office?"

"Very well." Albus stepped back and soon Severus was standing in front of the fire place. "May I ask why I am here?"

"I was asked to call you here. Severus I want you to meet War Mage Phoenix." As Severus' eyes found them upon the other figure in the room he gasped.

"Hello Severus." The figure spoke softly, as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes Severus, I asked for you presence. I must appear before the Council."

"I'd be happy to take over the class till you return Phoenix." Shaking his head phoenix looked up and spoke.

"No you don't understand, I must take another with me." Severus' eyes began to widen.

"You mean I must go with you?" Silently nodding Severus' heart dropped into his stomach.

"I was instructed to bring you along though I don't know why." Phoenix was pained in his heart. He had began to love the Potion's Master as a best friend as all through his time in Hogwarts this one person refused to allow him to succumb to the fame that was forced upon the boy.

"When do we leave?" Severus asked.

"In an hour, just long enough to gather a few changes of clothes." Phoenix replied softly. "Severus, I don't know what is going to happen when we reach the border lands, What I do know is that you must stay close to me at all times. It is for your safety." Severus nodded in understanding. Standing the Potion Master returned to his rooms to gather his things.

"Phoenix I will have both classes covered, don't worry about them."

"It's not that Albus, I fear for the lives of those children, I could tell that they were not under their own control, something or someone was controlling them. Do you know the price of attacking one such as I?" Albus shook his head no. "It isn't just their death, it's far worse. The very essence that created the offender is destroyed. Meaning that the offender won't even exist on ANY plane or realm." Albus' face turned to an ashen gray. 

"Phoenix I plead with you do what you can for those children, accept anything other than that." Tears were falling from the aged mans eyes.

"I shall do what I can, until I return place them in my chambers, With me gone my belongings will be gone, they will be safe there until I return with the council's decision." With that Phoenix vanished from the Headmaster's office and appeared in Severus' chambers. Severus was shrinking the last bit of luggage so he could carry it in his robe pocket.

"I'm ready." Was all that he said. Phoenix nodded and took hold of his arm and soon the two were no where to be found in Hogwarts.  Albus had quickly headed for the Slytherin dorm's with the list of students that were to be placed in the protected room. The students were crying for fear of what would happen to them.

"Headmaster, please we didn't mean to harm him, we don't remember even leaving the dorms." The students who had attacked Phoenix cried as Dumbledore walked through the portrait hole.

"Calm yourselves, I know that and so does War Mage Phoenix, he is on his way to plead your case to the Council of mages. Right now I need you to follow me, Phoenix has set up a protected area that only he can open once you enter. Food and supplies will be sent through the house  elves but none of you can leave the room until Phoenix returns.

            Far away two figures were standing before a crevice that was said to be bottomless. The one in front held his staff up, chanting a forgotten spell to wizards. Before the eyes of the second figure the crevice vanished leaving a vast barren land, littered with volcanoes. Far in the distance was a large mountain that reached up above the clouds.

"Welcome to the Border lands Professor." The figure with the staff began the trek across the waste land before him. The second quickly caught up with him. Turning to see the place he had just left he saw nothing. The green land with trees and birds was gone, only barren land was left.

"What happened to the forest?"

"The crevice that we stood before is the gateway to the Border lands. To keep travelers from becoming lost here, the Council created this world between realms to separate your world and their world. Only a mage can open the gateway. We must hurry, the Border lands are extremely dangerous." He was correct thought the older traveler as he watched as several volcanoes erupted spewing lava up into the air. Ash filled the sky blocking the sun or any source of light other than the blue glow that was atop the staff of the Mage before him.

"Phoenix…" Phoenix interrupted him.

"Severus, please call me Harry, I believe you deserve that for coming with me, Mage's only allow those who he/she feels trust with to call them by their real names or their mates."

"I..  I'm honored War Mage, Harry, what is that mountain up ahead that reaches into the clouds here?"

"That Severus is the exit of the Border Lands, And home of the Mage's. You know it by Mt. Phoenix." Severus dropped his mouth open. This was the ancient mount of the Grand Phoenix. 

"Harry how much farther is to the base of the mount?" Severus asked looking back over his shoulder at the way they had come.

"We're here, distance here is not what it seems." Severus turned stared up at the huge mountain. Looking back at Harry, Severus heard him muttering something. Turning to the mountain side a golden glow appeared. As Harry finished the incantation a large Phoenix appeared before the two. "Severus this Phoenix will take us to the Hall of Mages. Severus was surprised to see a phoenix as large as this one. Climbing up behind Harry he felt a gust of wind flow past his face. Looking around he saw that he was no longer on the ground but high in the air. With a loud cry an opening appeared in the ash filled sky. Golden sunlight shown through. As the Phoenix passed through the opening Severus found himself gaping at the beauty that surrounded him. Perfect trees, grass was every where. Animals were with out fear of one another. Severus looked back up to the mountain to see a large citadel sitting on the top of the mountain. With perfect grace the large Phoenix landed in the court yard of the grand citadel. "Come Severus, the Council awaits." Harry led him into one of the many corridors that led from the court yard. After several turns Harry stopped before a large golden door. Pointing the top of his staff at the door it opened. Severus was astonished with the great hall of this citadel. He was brought out of his reverie by an aged voice.

"Welcome Ancient Elemental War Mage Phoenix, and welcome Severus Snap Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus did as Harry had done and bowed to the floor.

"I have come in answer of my summons from the council, and I have brought the requested party Severus Snape." Harry spoke calmly.

"Rise Child, it is good to see you again young one. But sadly your calling was not on a happy note."

"I know your grace, I come to plead on the case of my attackers, no not attackers the children used by an evil force to attack me. The children are not at fault Grand Mage." Harry said when he stood. A smiled graced the elder Mage's face.

"I would not expect any less from you my child, very well the children will not be harmed as you are correct they were merely pawns in a dangerous game. Now retire to your room we will deal with the rest of our business later." With that the council left the room leaving Harry and Severus standing in the center of the room.

"Follow me Severus, I'll show you to our quarters." 

"Harry, I don't think the Council called you here just for the fact of you pleading your case of the children."

"You are correct Mr. Snape" Spoke the Grand Mage. Both Harry and Severus jumped.

"Might I ask, Grand mage why we were summoned here?" Harry asked the elderly Mage.

"Yes you may, as you know you are the last Ancient Elemental War Mage. My child you have as yet to come into your full power. You must find a balance or when you are forced to all upon the full amount of power you will cease to exist." Understanding filled Harry's mind as the information sank in. Turning to look at Severus he knew why he was summoned.

"Grand Mage may I take some time and discuss this with someone?"

"Yes child you may, I will send word for you to return to the Great Hall." With that the Grand Mage left leaving Harry and Severus standing in Harry's chambers.

"Severus you may want to sit down for what I am about to tell you." Curious as to what was going on Severus took a seat on the couch and waited for Harry to fill him in. "When a mage reaches a certain point they must mate to keep living. They must share their power with another to keep from imploding." Harry stopped and watched Severus think.

"Okay I understand that part, but why am I here?"

"Mage's must mate with one who is equal in strength, weather that is in power or knowledge. Also Mage's don't get to pick who they mate with." Understanding finally hit Severus as Harry finished speaking. He had to marry Harry. "No Severus you don't marry me, you bond with me as my balance. You are like an anchor to a mighty ship. With out it the ship would just never stop moving."

"But I'm tainted Harry, why would you choose me instead of another who is equal in strength or knowledge as I?"

"I don't get to choose Severus. Our blood lines were chosen at the time we both were born, your destiny would lead you through hard ships that in turn would lead you to Voldemort."

"And what about you? You have been through hardships many would have fallen with."

"It's not that Severus, The mark isn't just for one it is for two but there is a problem with the second receiving it. A dark curse blocks it's course." With out thinking Severus placed a hand over his dark mark that had been ever present since he had joined leagues with the Dark One. 

"How can the chosen remove something that is said to be non-removable?"  Neither heard the chamber door open and someone enter. The figure was ancient in his own right.

"Child, any evil curse can be removed by purifying one's heart and mind." Both Severus and Harry jumped as the Grand Mage spoke. "Come follow me." Three men left the chambers and walked through the citadel. No one spoke a single word the entire trip. The Grand Mage stopped before a large door decorated with a Golden Phoenix. Taping the door with his finger the doors gave way and parted to allow entrance. There in the center of the Room was the last of a species The Royal Golden Phoenix.


	9. Chapter 8

            As Severus stood there staring at the Royal Phoenix his heart felt different. Slowly he walked toward the mighty Phoenix and bowed as he neared it. As he knelt he heard a voice began to speak. At first he thought it was War Mage Phoenix, but then he realized it was phoenix language and it was in his mind.

"Dear lost child, you have finally found your path. You have suffered much in your life. Evil found you and lied to you about being your true path. I am overjoyed that you have once again returned to the true path of life set for you." Tears fell from Severus' eyes as the loving words touched his soul. Stay as he was he felt a soft touch of feathers upon his cheek. Turning slightly he realized that the ancient phoenix was giving him the bird's equivalent of a hug. Sighing he leaned in to the loving embrace. "Severus, hold out your arm for me." Without hesitation he rolled up his sleeve and revealed the dark mark to all that was close enough to see the horrid thing. The Phoenix moved its head over and looked upon the mark. Suddenly she began to sing. The song was filled with love that once was lost but had been found, sadness that became joy. Severus knew that any evil would make a quick retreat from the song. He felt the ice he had built up around his heart melt. Tears began to fall freely. For the first time in a very long time Severus knew deep with in his heart he was loved. Tears fell from the Phoenix upon the dark mark. The tears that Severus shed mixed with those of the Phoenix over the dark mark. Suddenly his arm began to glow a golden light. The darkness that had once filled hi mind and body was leaving only to be replaced with the light of life. The Dark Mark faded as the glow grew brighter. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, so turning to look he saw Harry…Phoenix smiling upon him. 

            Phoenix watched as the mark vanished from Severus' skin. With his hand resting upon the man's shoulder he smiled. Severus looked up to him with tears still falling. Phoenix reached out and took one of Severus' hands and pulled him up to a standing position. Both stared into the other's eyes. Soul meeting soul, heart meeting heart. New life was showing through the once cold black eyes that belonged to Severus. Ever so slowly the two came closer. Power was pulling the together. Closing their eyes just their lips met power burst from the contact. Light filled the room. There was n shadow or dark spot in the room. Wind encircled them pushing them closer together. Phoenix song filled the hall as the two began to rise off of the floor. Their arms encircled the other holding each other close. Raw power flowed between the two as they went higher into the air. Their robes flapping as wind swept around them. As their heart became one so did their power. Gently they began to return to the ground. The wind slowed to nothing, and the light that was almost unbearable dimmed. As the last of the golden light vanished the others in the room saw the two newly bonded men, hugging each other. If one was to look upon the arm of the older man, they wouldn't see the Dark Mark but rather a flaming phoenix wings outstretched read to fly.

"Are you okay Sev?" Harry asked Severus.

"I am perfectly fine love." Severus replied with a smile. Turning to look at the Grand Mage they waited for him to speak.

"Severus, you have become pure as you once were. Let the love that is shared be the strength of your power. It's time for you to return to Hogwarts. Phoenix, the council gives you all authority of those in Hogwarts we will not step into the happenings there. Be safe and let love lead you." With that the Grand Mage vanished. Phoenix bowed to the spot that the Grand Mage had stood. Returning upright he took a hold of  Severus' arm and led him out of  the chamber.

"How are we returning?" Severus asked once they were out of the chamber. With out stopping Phoenix spoke.

"I will apparate us to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. I can bypass the apparating wards. But first we must make our way to the Central Hall." Severus nodded and followed Phoenix. Severus had the feeling as he and his companion walked through the Fortress of the Mages, that he had seen all of this before. He almost knew where everything was and how to get there. There was something Severus hadn't realized as of yet. He hadn't noticed his robes had turned from black traveling robes to gleaming white and gold Mage robes. The markings that were present on the robes showed to all who knew that this man was mated for life. In the center of chest was the mark of the Golden Phoenix, delicately sewn in with magic. Phoenix had seen the transformation of his now mate. Phoenix stopped before a large domed room. "Severus this is the Central Hall. There in the center is a golden ring that is like a teleporter of sorts. It will allow me to bypass the Schools security. But before we leave I have to ask you something. Do you plan on returning wearing your Mage robes or your Black Robes?" Severus gave a look of confusion. He looked down at his attire and gasp in surprise.

"How...when, when did this happen?" Severus stuttered. Phoenix just smiled.

"When you were cleansed the Royal Golden Phoenix accepted you as a Mage. And so your robes changed to that of your status. You my dear Potion's Master are now Potion's Mage Master. Meaning you are a Mage who has Master the art of Potion's. And Severus, You are the only one to ever have done so. Most here are Just Potion Mages, meaning that they are Potion Master's according to the wizarding guidelines but are not master's of the Mage Potion's. This is part of your destiny Severus." Severus needless to say was amazed. He knew he was good with potion's but he didn't think he was that good. As his mind accepted the new status he smiled a rare smile.

"Let's go home Harry, we have a war to win and classes to teach." Phoenix nodded and smiled as they stepped into the golden ring. Holding his staff upright. Phoenix chanted a short chant and the vanished in a flash of light.

            Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all gathered in the Great Hall eating dinner. Many were worried about the two Professors who have been gone for nearly a week. Substitutes were called in to teach the two classes so the students wouldn't fall be hind. The Teacher's table at the head of the Great Hall held two empty chairs. Though there was a low rumble of voices in conversations that spread through out the Hall. There was a worried atmosphere. There wasn't a lot smiles that normally graced the hall. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed as time passed. Two of his children were away from his care. He tried to stay focused upon the conversation's that passed by him. But until his two strays returned his mind would be worried. Albus was about to make an announcement about the missing teachers when suddenly wind gusted through out the room. The enchanted ceiling showed the storm that had suddenly appeared. The doors at the back of the Hall flew open from the wind pressure. Students were beginning the scream in fear. Teachers were fearful but trying to keep things calm. Then from the enchanted ceiling a tornado began to form. Charms of all sorts were being cast to stop the twister. But nothing worked. As the tornado touched the floor just a few feet from the teachers table a bright light formed in the center of it funnel. Gently the Light touched the floor. The wind vanished as suddenly as it had begun. The ceiling showed a perfectly clear night. But where the tornado touched down a bright orb of light was still pulsating. But the light began to dim softly until two figures were able to be seen. As the light vanished Every one in the hall gasped as they recognized the two figures. But the gasp wasn't for the younger man but for the older man who had been given the title of The Meanest Greasiest Potion's Master. No one was prepared to see the man who they have hated dressed in brilliantly white and gold robes. Holding a shorter staff than his companion he turned to see the students.

"The first person to make as wise crack about the way I am dressed will serve detention with Mr. Filch till they graduate." Snapped the Potion's Master. Everyone gave a sigh, Yep Snape was still as mean as ever. But then he did something they had never seen before and that was double over laughing hard. Then the rest of the Hall fell out laughing. Albus left the teachers table and came before the two and gathered them into a fatherly hug they both returned. 

"It is good to see you in good form Severus…" Dumbledore stopped as his eye caught sight of Severus' arm. He gasped but smiled. He knew that things would right now. Destiny was back on track for these two. Albus turned back to the students, "Would the Prefects take their houses back to their dorms classes are tomorrow." Silently the food and dishes vanished and the hall was emptying of students. The teacher's left the three alone and retired to their chambers.

"Albus, is it possible for us to change the location of the Potions classroom to a more airy and brighter place?"

"Yes, yes it is and that will be taken care off. Now you two head on to bed, it is going to be a long day tomorrow." With that Albus patted them on the back left to retire to his own chambers. Severus turned to Harry.

"Let's get some rest Harry, my Ancient Elemental War Mage."

"I agree my Potion's Mage Master." Hand in hand the two retired to their rooms for a peaceful night's rest.


	10. Chapter 9

As Severus stood there staring at the Royal Phoenix his heart felt different. Slowly he walked toward the mighty Phoenix and bowed as he neared it. As he knelt he heard a voice began to speak. At first he thought it was War Mage Phoenix, but then he realized it was phoenix language and it was in his mind.

"Dear lost child, you have finally found your path. You have suffered much in your life. Evil found you and lied to you about being your true path. I am overjoyed that you have once again returned to the true path of life set for you." Tears fell from Severus' eyes as the loving words touched his soul. Stay as he was he felt a soft touch of feathers upon his cheek. Turning slightly he realized that the ancient phoenix was giving him the bird's equivalent of a hug. Sighing he leaned in to the loving embrace. "Severus, hold out your arm for me." Without hesitation he rolled up his sleeve and revealed the dark mark to all that was close enough to see the horrid thing. The Phoenix moved its head over and looked upon the mark. Suddenly she began to sing. The song was filled with love that once was lost but had been found, sadness that became joy. Severus knew that any evil would make a quick retreat from the song. He felt the ice he had built up around his heart melt. Tears began to fall freely. For the first time in a very long time Severus knew deep with in his heart he was loved. Tears fell from the Phoenix upon the dark mark. The tears that Severus shed mixed with those of the Phoenix over the dark mark. Suddenly his arm began to glow a golden light. The darkness that had once filled hi mind and body was leaving only to be replaced with the light of life. The Dark Mark faded as the glow grew brighter. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, so turning to look he saw Harry…Phoenix smiling upon him. 

Phoenix watched as the mark vanished from Severus' skin. With his hand resting upon the man's shoulder he smiled. Severus looked up to him with tears still falling. Phoenix reached out and took one of Severus' hands and pulled him up to a standing position. Both stared into the other's eyes. Soul meeting soul, heart meeting heart. New life was showing through the once cold black eyes that belonged to Severus. Ever so slowly the two came closer. Power was pulling the together. Closing their eyes just their lips met power burst from the contact. Light filled the room. There was n shadow or dark spot in the room. Wind encircled them pushing them closer together. Phoenix song filled the hall as the two began to rise off of the floor. Their arms encircled the other holding each other close. Raw power flowed between the two as they went higher into the air. Their robes flapping as wind swept around them. As their heart became one so did their power. Gently they began to return to the ground. The wind slowed to nothing, and the light that was almost unbearable dimmed. As the last of the golden light vanished the others in the room saw the two newly bonded men, hugging each other. If one was to look upon the arm of the older man, they wouldn't see the Dark Mark but rather a flaming phoenix wings outstretched read to fly.

"Are you okay Sev?" Harry asked Severus.

"I am perfectly fine love." Severus replied with a smile. Turning to look at the Grand Mage they waited for him to speak.

"Severus, you have become pure as you once were. Let the love that is shared be the strength of your power. It's time for you to return to Hogwarts. Phoenix, the council gives you all authority of those in Hogwarts we will not step into the happenings there. Be safe and let love lead you." With that the Grand Mage vanished. Phoenix bowed to the spot that the Grand Mage had stood. Returning upright he took a hold of Severus' arm and led him out of the chamber.

"How are we returning?" Severus asked once they were out of the chamber. With out stopping Phoenix spoke.

"I will apparate us to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. I can bypass the apparating wards. But first we must make our way to the Central Hall." Severus nodded and followed Phoenix. Severus had the feeling as he and his companion walked through the Fortress of the Mages, that he had seen all of this before. He almost knew where everything was and how to get there. There was something Severus hadn't realized as of yet. He hadn't noticed his robes had turned from black traveling robes to gleaming white and gold Mage robes. The markings that were present on the robes showed to all who knew that this man was mated for life. In the center of chest was the mark of the Golden Phoenix, delicately sewn in with magic. Phoenix had seen the transformation of his now mate. Phoenix stopped before a large domed room. "Severus this is the Central Hall. There in the center is a golden ring that is like a teleporter of sorts. It will allow me to bypass the Schools security. But before we leave I have to ask you something. Do you plan on returning wearing your Mage robes or your Black Robes?" Severus gave a look of confusion. He looked down at his attire and gasp in surprise.

"How...when, when did this happen?" Severus stuttered. Phoenix just smiled.

"When you were cleansed the Royal Golden Phoenix accepted you as a Mage. And so your robes changed to that of your status. You my dear Potion's Master are now Potion's Mage Master. Meaning you are a Mage who has Master the art of Potion's. And Severus, You are the only one to ever have done so. Most here are Just Potion Mages, meaning that they are Potion Master's according to the wizarding guidelines but are not master's of the Mage Potion's. This is part of your destiny Severus." Severus needless to say was amazed. He knew he was good with potion's but he didn't think he was that good. As his mind accepted the new status he smiled a rare smile.

"Let's go home Harry, we have a war to win and classes to teach." Phoenix nodded and smiled as they stepped into the golden ring. Holding his staff upright. Phoenix chanted a short chant and the vanished in a flash of light.

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all gathered in the Great Hall eating dinner. Many were worried about the two Professors who have been gone for nearly a week. Substitutes were called in to teach the two classes so the students wouldn't fall be hind. The Teacher's table at the head of the Great Hall held two empty chairs. Though there was a low rumble of voices in conversations that spread through out the Hall. There was a worried atmosphere. There wasn't a lot smiles that normally graced the hall. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed as time passed. Two of his children were away from his care. He tried to stay focused upon the conversation's that passed by him. But until his two strays returned his mind would be worried. Albus was about to make an announcement about the missing teachers when suddenly wind gusted through out the room. The enchanted ceiling showed the storm that had suddenly appeared. The doors at the back of the Hall flew open from the wind pressure. Students were beginning the scream in fear. Teachers were fearful but trying to keep things calm. Then from the enchanted ceiling a tornado began to form. Charms of all sorts were being cast to stop the twister. But nothing worked. As the tornado touched the floor just a few feet from the teachers table a bright light formed in the center of it funnel. Gently the Light touched the floor. The wind vanished as suddenly as it had begun. The ceiling showed a perfectly clear night. But where the tornado touched down a bright orb of light was still pulsating. But the light began to dim softly until two figures were able to be seen. As the light vanished Every one in the hall gasped as they recognized the two figures. But the gasp wasn't for the younger man but for the older man who had been given the title of The Meanest Greasiest Potion's Master. No one was prepared to see the man who they have hated dressed in brilliantly white and gold robes. Holding a shorter staff than his companion he turned to see the students.

"The first person to make as wise crack about the way I am dressed will serve detention with Mr. Filch till they graduate." Snapped the Potion's Master. Everyone gave a sigh, Yep Snape was still as mean as ever. But then he did something they had never seen before and that was double over laughing hard. Then the rest of the Hall fell out laughing. Albus left the teachers table and came before the two and gathered them into a fatherly hug they both returned. 

"It is good to see you in good form Severus…" Dumbledore stopped as his eye caught sight of Severus' arm. He gasped but smiled. He knew that things would right now. Destiny was back on track for these two. Albus turned back to the students, "Would the Prefects take their houses back to their dorms classes are tomorrow." Silently the food and dishes vanished and the hall was emptying of students. The teacher's left the three alone and retired to their chambers.

"Albus, is it possible for us to change the location of the Potions classroom to a more airy and brighter place?"

"Yes, yes it is and that will be taken care off. Now you two head on to bed, it is going to be a long day tomorrow." With that Albus patted them on the back left to retire to his own chambers. Severus turned to Harry.

"Let's get some rest Harry, my Ancient Elemental War Mage."

"I agree my Potion's Mage Master." Hand in hand the two retired to their rooms for a peaceful night's rest.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about not updating and all. On April 19th of this year I was struck by a bolt of lightening and went into respiratory arrest and went brain dead for about 30 min. Things have been hectic but I am healing. Now I am going through a tough time with my Grandmother who is almost 92. She is slowly dying everyday. She has already lost use of her limbs and is having to have large amounts of meds for pain. So I may not update again for a while and for that I am truly sorry.   
Now I am also posting this story at It is an adult group due to the nature and content in some parts of this story. Also if you wish I can be found online at irc.wesnet.net if you have an IRC client or you can go to to chat with me online via my java client. Now on with the story.   
Phoenix sat near the window in their new rooms. Severus was still sleeping after several hours of making love. Their new found passion had burned in their bodies and still flows but even mages needed rest. Phoenix knew he should be in bed but his mind had become filled with visions. Some were good some were sad. The one thing he had discovered was how to finally destroy Voldemort. But it was this vision that made him sad.   
Gazing up to the sky he wished things could be different. He wished there was a way for him to give Severus something to show how much he truly loved him. Just as he finished that thought a star glowed brighter than the others. Phoenix smiled as he felt his wish would be answered. The next day students filled the halls heading for their respected classes. Phoenix sat at his desk in the front of his class waiting for his students to arrive. Looking at the schedule he saw that he had 4th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. He knew this wouldn't be an easy period. When the last student took his seat Phoenix looked around the room then stood. "Good evening, I see that the sub failed to follow the outline for the course. I do see that he or she reviewed boggarts. But let us continue, as I said before I left we are going to cover the king of snakes. Can any one tell me what that is?" Phoenix looked around the room and found Ginny Weasley's face. Fear was covering her face as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts. Slowly she raised her hand. "Ah, Ms. Weasley?" "The Basilisk, sir." She said in a shaky voice. "Yes you are correct, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me why the Basilisk is a dark creature?" No one raised their hand. "It is a dark creature because it is very deadly. Not only does its poison kill, but its glare as well. Very few, if any have ever come across a basilisk and survived it." Phoenix went on with the lesson explaining other properties of the snake. He mentioned the girl who had died over 50 years ago when the beast had been set loose there in Hogwarts. The bell sounded as he spoke the girl's name that had died. "I want a 12 inch essay on basilisks due on Friday of next week." With that the class left. As he sat there going over a few notes he felt someone enter the room. With a smile he looked up to see his bonded. "How was your day Phoenix?" Severus asked his bonded. "It went over fairly well, though I am highly upset with the sub as he/she failed to go over the outline I left for my classes. But other than that it went good. Did you have any accidents in potions?" Severus frowned as he remembered the three cauldron that had been melted and the two explosions. "Well it was the normal, why they won't listen to instruction I will never know." "I guess then that they will have to learn the hard way." Phoenix smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. He heard Severus give a sigh of contentment as his arms embraced the younger man. Breaking apart they headed down to their rooms for dinner. Their night would be a special night for them but they wouldn't fully realize it until several months later. Their new found love for each other kept them alive and well and able to go out through the days and teach the students who sometimes were very difficult to teach.   
Several hundred miles away in a dark mansion figures huddled around a crude throne that held a figure that had snake like skin and blood red eyes. The groups fear of this man filled their minds. It was a time for reports and few had anything to report, and with the nonexistent news they were given a painful curse. Shrieks of pain filled the room as one by one those who had no news or bad news were punished. As the last crawled back the others the central figure who sat on the throne stood to speak. "I am very disappointed in many of you for not fulfilling your duties you were given. Be that as it may, we must make ready for the first wave of my plan. Lucius go inform the Dementor's to be ready to be called when it is time, and free those who were imprisoned in my name. Bring them here to be rewarded. Nott, go and lead the giants here it is time they made good on their promise. Crabb, Goyle inform your sons that time is drawing near. Well what are you waiting for GO NOW!" with that the group left leaving only the one on the throne and a sniveling man kneeling to the side of it.   
Back at Hogwarts Phoenix sat up sweating some. He could feel the effects of the Cruciatus as his muscles jerked slightly. Lying back down he slowed his breathing and slowly fell back to sleep. He knew Malfoy would not be successful in his mission as the Dementor's had been removed from Azkaban and new wards had been placed. Nott would soon discover that the Giants were no longer siding with them. Both would be punished severely for failing their missions but it is their own faults for joining with an insane man to begin with. Soon blissful sleep overcame him once more an the night went on.   
Days passed and Phoenix found himself becoming more jumpy. Voldemort had been furious for the failure in his plans. Every one of the Death Eaters were punished for it. But Voldemort knew who it was that cost him a major playing card. The students were learning what they needed and some were falling behind for lack of study. In just a few weeks school would be letting out and the final battle would be coming. Phoenix had been preparing spells to protect his bonded and Albus from the Unforgivables. Phoenix watched his lover begin to gain some weight but not enough to think anything about. Phoenix knew what it was that was happening but he was saddened that he more than likely not be there to help raise it. He hoped that if it came down to it and he did die Severus would continue on. He hoped his friends and family would find joy in times to come. All thoughts left when he felt the gentle embrace of his bonded. For now every thing was perfect. And he hoped it would last. Dear Readers:  
  
due to unavoidable circumstances I am unable to do much writing. I  
  
am however online on my chat server when I can be there. if you  
  
would like to chat with me please visit and choose one of the channels listed. or if you have mIRC or another irc client you can connect to the server by using  
  
Server: irc.wesnet.net  
  
Port: 6667  
  
and then type /list and double click on one of the listed channels I  
  
should be in all of them. 


End file.
